


Enegry

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Empath, Danny can absorb any kind of emotion and use it as energy. Ethan isn't very happy when he learns how Danny has been absorbing negative energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enegry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passion56321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/gifts).



Danny awoke when he heard Ethan whimpering beside him. He turned over and lifted himself up to look down at Ethan. There were tears falling down his face and claws digging into the mattress. Danny scooted closer and placed a hand on Ethan’s arm, flinching when he felt the pain and sadness his boyfriend was suffering.

He closed his eyes and focused, drawing away the negative energy from Ethan. He didn’t want to take it all away, doing that could emotionally hurt Ethan and he could hurt himself. He just took a little bit, just enough for Ethan to find the strength to fight off the demons plaguing him in his dreams.

Ethan started to settle down, his claws retracting and the whimpering stopping. Danny rubbed his arm and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Ethan’s cheek. “You’re okay now,” Danny whispered. He wrapped his arm around Ethan and held him close. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, Ethan sleeping peacefully in his arms.

—————————————————————

 

When walking through the preserve, one should always expect to encounter the supernatural. Like right now, Danny had been thrown into a tree after a pack from out of town encountered him and Ethan while they jogging together.

Danny lifted himself up and sat against the tree. He couldn’t stand up, his ankle getting twisted when he was thrown. He could see Ethan surrounded by three other wolves, trying his best to fight them off. Danny closed his eyes and gathered the negative energy he had drawn from Ethan’s nightmares.

He opened his eyes again, his eyes shining an unnatural black color and he lifted his hand. He focused the best he could on the three enemy wolves and let the energy go. It hit two of the wolves, both of them falling to the ground and shrieking in agony. The third wolf had his hand around Ethan’s neck and was looking at his fallen comrades. Slowly, he raised his eyes to look at Danny.

“Let him go,” Danny growled out feeling exhausted but he refused to let it show. Using too much energy drained him and he didn’t think he had enough to hit the other wolf, nor enough focus to not hit Ethan.

Luckily, Ethan was able to use the other wolf’s distraction to his advantage, taking him down easily. When all three wolves had been taken care of, Danny collapsed against the ground, breathing heavily.

“Danny? Danny!”

Ethan rushed over and pulled the empath into his arms. “Hey? Danny? Hey, look at me. Look at me.”

Danny opened his eyes for a second before closing them again and giving Ethan a weak smile. “I’m okay. I just-I just need to rest a second.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

Danny nodded, curling into Ethan, his words slurring. “I’ll be okay.”

“I’m taking you home,” Ethan said, lifting Danny up bridal style and running back to Danny’s car. Danny didn’t remember much of the journey back home, passing out in Ethan’s arms before even reaching the car.

When he did wake up, it was dark out and he could feel Ethan beside him, carding his fingers through his hair. Slowly, he turned over and looked up at his boyfriend. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How long was I out?”

“It’s almost midnight,” Ethan replied, moving his hand down Danny’s side and resting it on his hip. “What happened back there? What was that?”

“I can project energy to protect myself,” Danny replied, still feeling exhausted. “But it takes a lot out of me to do so. Did I scare you?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, your mom said you were going to be fine but it still scared the shit out of me. Danny, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry about it and I hardly ever do it anyways so-“

“You still should have told me,” Ethan said. “How does it work?”

“I project negative energy I take from people, positive energy I can use to heal myself.”

“And the negative energy, where do you get it?” Danny fell silent and started to pick at a loose string on the bedding. “Danny?”

“When you have your nightmares, I take it from you,” Danny replied, quietly.

“You what?!”

“Not a lot, I couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t just harm you, it would harm me too. My grandma always said take a little bit from a nightmare, just enough for the person to find the strength to overcome their nightmare. It’s really not a lot, I swear.”

Ethan sat up in the bed. “Danny, negative energy of any kind hurts you! I’ve seen how it affects you, you shouldn’t be taking any of it. Especially from me! Why would you do that, Danny? And you didn’t even talk to me about it, you just went ahead and did it?”

“I was trying to help!” Danny said, sitting up as well. “You don’t see what you’re like during the nightmares, Ethan! It breaks my heart to watch you lie there terrified and crying! I had to do something!” He reached out for Ethan’s hand but Ethan pulled away from him. “Ethan please. I was just trying to help!”

“Danny, I refuse to let you harm yourself, even if it means helping me,” Ethan said. “I love you so much and I can’t stand the sight of you being hurt. Promise me you won’t do that again, Danny. Promise me.”

“But-“

“But nothing,” Ethan said. “I can teach you other ways to fight, but I don’t want you to use this power if it’s just going to hurt you. Negative energy changes you, Danny. I’ve seen it happen and it scares me. Watching you today scared me.”

“I only use it as a last resort,” Danny said. “I promise you that I have only ever used it as a last resort. I had to do something, you were surrounded, I had too.”

“Fine, as a last resort, but don’t ever fucking scare me like that again,” Ethan said, bringing his hand up to Danny’s cheek and caressing it. “Please.”

Danny nodded. “Okay.”

“And no more helping me with my nightmares.”

“Ethan-“

“We can find another way to help with them,” Ethan said. “But no more taking my energy.”

After a minute, Danny nodded again. “I won’t do it again.”


End file.
